


Hit Me

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boxing, Dirty Talk, M/M, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After being punched by Klaus Five wants to be hit again. He thinks Diego can hit harder.





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/gifts).



> Another kink meme fill because I can’t stop it seems
> 
> five discovers he has a Thing for being punched after klaus does it that one time, but he figures diego hits harder. diego is only persuaded in the end by five's threat to find someone else willing to beat the shit out of (someone who appears to be) a 13 year old
> 
> bonus for aftercare/first aid despite five's protests, up to you how badly diego beats him up
> 
> Also this is for Erin, happy birthday!

Diego changed his stance slightly as he moved around the punching bag. It had been awhile since he’d actually been able to log time to do this, what with everything that had happened and then moving everyone back here. He jabbed at the bag, hard enough to make it swing in the air before him.

If you had told him just a few months ago that he would be back here in this house with all of his siblings alive and well, he’d have called you crazy. He was sure the others felt the same as well, apart from maybe Luther. But it was actually nice to be here. There were smiles and laughter, things that were alien when their tyrant of a ‘father’ was alive. Diego growled, hitting the back harder at the thought of that bastard, who had fucked all of them up one way or another in the name of training.

He’d only been able to do this once since they moved here and it had been a little awkward, what with Ben and Klaus deciding that they had to watch him. It had thrown him off his game, having an audience whispering behind him as he tried to practise his moves. That’s why he’d waited until now, when he knew they were busy elsewhere.

The air warped beside him and he jumped back as Five appeared in the space, looking him over. “Fuck Five! I could have hit you!” He wiped some of the sweat from his brow with the back of his boxing glove. The look Five was giving him was a little disconcerting, not his usual disdainful look that always seemed plastered on his face. Diego knew that, deep down, Five loved his family despite the insults that would flow from his mouth like water. “Is everything ok? Do you want me to teach you?”

Five rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head dismissively. “I know full well how to fight, I don’t need you to teach me anything. Although...” He looked him over, his gaze resting on his gloved fists. “There is something you can do for me.”

“Ok?” Diego asked, a little uncertain. Five wasn’t exactly the most forthcoming person, he was quite capable of doing shit for himself without asking for help. That had been his failing really, not coming to them sooner, taking on burdens by himself.

“When I first came back I decided to look into where the glass eye came from. It was my only clue to what had happened you see.” Diego nodded slightly, remembering, although he wasn’t sure what this eye had to do with anything now. “Of course, they wouldn’t tell me anything because I was ‘just some kid’.” He could see the flash of anger in his eyes, knew how much he hated that his body meant he wasn’t treated like he should be. He could empathise, it would piss him off too. “So I enlisted Klaus to help me get the information.” He smirked and Diego could tell he was remembering whatever had happened. “Long story short, Klaus punched me.”

“He what?” Diego gaped at his words, surprised that Klaus had it in him. “Fuck Five...” He almost said ‘I’m sorry’, biting his tongue with the way Five looked at him.

“I liked it, perhaps too much.” Five licked his lips and he could see just how dark his eyes were. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I’ve been trying to get him to do it again, but he’s been hanging out with Ben or you too much. So here I am. Besides, I bet you punch harder anyway.”

Diego blinked at his words, processing exactly what what he was saying. “Five what? I can’t.... I can’t just hit you.”

“Why not? You did it often enough when we were kids.” Five gave him a withering look, like he was being stupid.

“That was different! That was training and we were... the same.” He gestured at himself and Five broadly and Five snorted, rolling his eyes. “I...”

“If you won’t do it, I’ll have to find someone else that will. Someone outside of this place.” Diego swallowed as Five stepped closer, further into his space. “Someone who just thinks I’m some punk kid looking for trouble. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard finding a seedy bar somewhere, insulting the right people.” He reached up, running a finger along the curve of Diego’s muscular arms. The touch made sent a shiver. “Perhaps you could give me suggestions. You must know some places after your days on the streets.”

Diego shook his head fiercely. “No way, there’s no way I’m letting you do that. You’d get yourself hurt, get yourself killed!” He knew that was ridiculous, that Five was capable of getting out of any situation he found himself in. He’d certainly proved that, but the idea of him going out, picking fights while he looked like that. It made his blood run cold. “What do you want me to do?”

“That’s the spirit!” Five grinned, clapping him on the shoulder before stepping back a few paces. “I want you to hit me, as hard as you can. I’d prefer if it was bare fists but you can keep the gloves on this time if you’d prefer.” Fuck, the way he say ‘this time’. Like he was expecting this to happen again.

Diego closed his eyes, taking a breath, knowing it was useless to dissuade him. When he opened his eyes again he got into a fighting stance, advancing on him. He punched him in the arm and Five narrowed his eyes. “I asked you to hit me! You call that a punch? Vanya could do better.”

“Sorry.” Diego replied, trying again, making contact with his chest. Five let out a small groan, licking his lips. 

“Better. Keep it up.” Diego nodded and kept punching him in the chest, jabbing at him. He wasn’t hitting hit at full strength and it felt strange to be fighting an opponent that wasn’t even attempting to stop him. He guessed he should try and picture him as a punchbag with a pulse. He couldn’t do that though, as hard as he tried. Instead he tried to recall the combat sessions they had been put through, how he had just his fists and legs to get his brothers down under him, subduing them. He remembered how that made him feel, powerful, in control. He remembered how his cock would ache as he pinned down Klaus or Ben or Five. He’d dismissed it at first as teenage hormones, or the rush of adrenaline from the training.

He growled, punching Five harder, circling his body and hitting him in various places, alternating between his fists. His arms, his chest, his back. Five was groaning from each hit, his eyelids fluttering closed, his hands balled into fists. “Wh... where did Klaus hit you?” Diego asked, feeling breathless and slightly high from this. He knew he was getting hard in the shorts he wore and he didn’t care despite how wrong it probably was.

“My face.” Five gasped out, shifting a hand to tap at his lip. “Right here. He split my lip from it.”

“Fuck...” Diego signed out the word and Five smirked, looking smug, especially when he glanced down at the tent in his shorts.

“Do it, punch me in the face. Show me you can do better than Klaus could.” Five grinned at him, fixing him with a face that was just begging to be punched. Diego couldn’t resist, pulling his arm back and hitting him as hard as he could. The sound Five made was virtually pornographic, his head tipping back from the force of the contact. Diego could see blood from the fresh split in his lip and although it wasn’t much it made him stop, lowering his fists. “Fuck yeah, you punch much better then that junkie whore.” Five’s tongue darted out across his lip, tasting the fresh blood. It didn’t seem to bother him, in fact, if the way his eyelids fluttered were anything to go back it had the opposite effect.

Diego stared at him with wide eyes and his moment of hesitation stretched out longer than it should have. “Are you ok?”

“I’m just fine Diego, stop fucking worrying.” Five was reaching down, his fingers tugging the zipper of the ridiculous uniform that he wore. “You can join me if you like, I can see how hard you are.” In seconds Five had his cock in his hand, stroking himself firm and fast, his head tipping back slightly, exposing the curve of his neck. Diego wondered how he’d look with his hands wrapped around them, squeezing tightly until he was gasping.

Diego shivered, undoing his gloves as quickly as he could, tossing them to one side without a care as to where they landed. He reached down as soon as they were gone, tugging his shorts down to free his cock. 

“Fuck Diego...” Five gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at him. His mouth was watering, his saliva tinged slightly with the blood from his lip. Diego flushed, starting to fist himself, transfixed by Five doing the same. “Next time I won’t wear all this, that way you can see how bruised you make me. Maybe you can hold me down too yeah? Pin me to the floor and have your way with me.” Diego swallowed, the image making him ache. “Then you could... you could cum over my bruises, over the fresh marks you’ve given me.” Five’s hips were stuttering against his hand and he groaned. It was one of the hottest things Diego had seen in his life and the words that he was coming up with just added to that. “Shit, I’m close.”

“Me too.” Diego felt himself flush in shame, not for getting off on this but for not lasting longer. Five at least had the excuse of a second puberty. “Shit Five...”

Five stepped closer, his hand still fisting his cock in quick movements, not missing a beat. “Want you to cum over me, to mark up this uniform so that anyone could see how much I need this.” Diego shuddered and Five licked his lips, tipping his head back again, making that urge to claim him rise again. It took all his strength to hold back, but only because Five hadn’t told him that he could. “Shit...” 

Diego looked down, his eyes going wide as Five shot jets of cum across his uniform, staining his shirt and jacket. Diego had seen a lot, not as much as some people of course, but this had to be one of the hottest images he had ever seen. His own thighs trembled as he cried out Five’s name, his own load landing thickly across Five’s chest, making him wish he was bare.

“Fu-fuck...” He stuttered, watching breathlessly as Five zipped himself up, wiping his hand on his jacket, looking pleased with himself.

“Thanks for that Diego. Hope we can do it again sometime.”

“Wait.” Diego reaches out to grab him by the wrist, before he could warp fuck knows where. Their eyes met, but Five’s gaze was softer than he was used to, probably due to his orgasm. “Let me check you over, make sure you’re ok.”

“That’s really not necessary. I can take care of myself.” There was some of that steel back in his voice, reminding him of all those years he’d spent alone, with just himself.

“I know, but I want to. You don’t need to take care of yourself alone.” Diego replied, not letting him go, his fingers stroking his wrist soothingly. Five looked at his fingers, then back at him, his face softening just a little. “Besides, I won’t help you with this again if you say no.”

“Fine.” Five sighed, shaking his head slightly in defeat, but he was smiling. “I’ll be in my room, you get whatever you need.”

Diego nodded, letting him go and then he was gone in a flash, just as quickly as he’d appeared. He shook his head fondly, tugging his shorts back up his sweaty thighs. Before leaving he grabbed a towel and a medkit, even though he was certain Five had his own and he’d not done any major damage to him. Hopefully it would show that he cared, not that he was patronising him. He chuckled to himself, sure that Five wouldn’t make that distinction.


End file.
